A marcha e a maçã
by heiiko
Summary: "Por favor, me abrace mais uma vez." KanbaxHimari. Poesia, fluxo de consciência, algo assim.


Olá.

Creio que se alguém vier a ler esta fic, irá demorar bastante, e fico chocada e triste por ser a primeira fic de Mawaru Penguindrum em português(ao menos aqui e no Nyah Fanfiction).

Esta fic surgiu de ideias soltas que fui escrevendo, ela segue um ritmo e um formato estranho, mas pra quem assiste o anime não creio que será algo surpreendente, não é? Haha.

Kanba x Himari.

* * *

><p><strong> A marcha e a maçã<strong>

Se existem deuses ou divindades, eu não posso dizer. Mas eu escolho não acreditar.

A ideia de existir algo que controla e aceita este destino me terrifica imensamente.

O simples existir de algo que concorde ou imponha este caminho, que tenha tamanha crueldade, eu não posso crer que exista algo assim.

Meu medo me impede de.

É injusto. É apenas injusto, e excruciante.

_Pra que nascermos se nosso caminho já está traçado?_

Pior, pra que nascermos se nosso caminho traçado nos leva ao sofrimento?

Solidão, dor, pobreza, violência.

E então nós não passamos de pequenas e insignificantes peças nesse jogo.

Dançamos ridiculamente ao som da música que nos impõem, sobre um tabuleiro imundo.

Nos movem como querem, nos infligem tristezas e alegrias,

por quê?

É por isso que eu escolhi não acreditar.

Eu não aceitarei como destino retirarem de mim aquilo que eu mais prezo na vida.

Não irei me resignar a esse papel.

_Eu me recuso!_

_._

_Ainda ressoa em meus ouvidos ..._

"Por favor, não diga que não pode fazer nada.."

"Por favor, salve ela! Eu farei o que for preciso! Eu não me importo se custar a minha vida! Então salve a Himari...por favor... "

- Doutores não são Deuses, rapaz.

.

.

Não deve haver Deus nenhum.

.

.

Me sinto como em uma marcha. A qual todos seguem, ritmados, passos iguais, cabeças erguidas, postura ereta, pisar forte, marcado. Ordenado.

Olhar petrificado.

**Tum, tum, tum.**

Meus olhos frios procurando o nada, como os outros.

Mas meus pés não conseguem.

Por quê?

Me ajude, Himari.

Não consigo seguir a esse passo. Não mais.

Não consigo escapar desta disritmia, e mal consigo seguir em linha reta.

_Meus passos me levam a você._

_Não posso seguir em frente._

Eu entorto o caminhar do mundo, eu apodreço e sujo o chão com meus sapatos,

com meu corpo,

com minha alma incestuosa.

Minha anomalia, meu tumor,

meu sangue cruel.

Por favor, exorcize esse monstro, esse asqueroso corcunda que me consome.

Esse sórdido desejo.

Por favor!

Destrua-o, esmigalhe-o, deixe-o escorrer quente sobre o meu corpo em torpor.

Ardente, desmanchando minha pele, devastando minha essência.

Me aniquile, eu imploro.

Ou troque este sangue e fuja comigo para onde sejamos feitos apenas de nuvem,

corpos flutuantes,

feitos de calor e açúcar.

Onde não exista sangue,

nome,

destino

que nos separe.

.

Já distantes eu escuto os passos firmes dos outros, ritmados,

contrastando com o descompasso do meu peito contra o teu.

Chega a me assustar seu descontrole.

Meu descontrole.

Eu te amo.

Você sabe,

seus olhos sempre alcançaram muito além que seu corpo frágil.

Quando nossa família foi despedaçada.

Quando nosso futuro foi jogado ao léu.

Quando nós nos vimos,

ainda crianças,

sozinhos no mundo.

Você entendia, mas nos deixava protegê-la.

Me desculpe por isso.

Seria tão mais fácil termos nascido em outro berço.

Em berços diferentes.

...

O laço que nos amarra agora ...

ele me machuca.

E te fere de uma forma que me dói tanto, pequena.

Pois fere sem ver, sangra sem sentir, dói sem gritos.

É insuportável.

.

..

Por favor, me abrace mais uma vez.

Deixe-me sentir a sua pele,

antes que ela esfrie.

Antes que o tempo se acabe.

Antes.

.

.

.

A maçã envenenada,

me intoxicou antes que eu a tocasse,

e me devorou.

* * *

><p>Ah, eu achei que dava pra fazer algo melhor, mas foi o que saiu. : Com o tempo devo fazer alterações aqui e ali, quem sabe fique mais bacana, né? :)<p>

Se alguém ler, por favor, deixe reviews!

O fandom desse anime ainda é pequeno demais pro quanto ele é bom, seria feliz ver mais fanficssobre ele, ele dá margem pra uma exploração infinda! Seria bom podermos discutir e ler visões diferentes, reflexões amplas sobre ele.

Enfim. Espero ter passado um pouco das emoções que desejei ao escrever esta fic ^^

obs: Normalmente eu não sou fã de incesto, sempre vejo situações mal construídas, personagens pouco interessantes, excesso de cenas apelativas, etc, mas nesse caso, simplesmente não vejo como não me emocionar. É tão lindo! -;


End file.
